Animaniacs meet Bleach
by ladyevil015
Summary: Yakko Wakko and Dot meet the soul reapers
1. Chapter 1

Ladyevil015 Animaniacs and Bleach crossover I own nothing

Ch. 1

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot where hanging out in their water tower talking about what they should do. "Its pretty slow today"said Wakko "yeah not much to do since were off today" replied Yakko. "we can hang out with Dr. Scratchnsniff and Yakko complain about his problems again" suggested Dot. They all agreed to go and do that starting with Yakko "tell me whats wrong Yakko" said Dr. SnS "well I been seeing into the furture" said Yakko "when did this happen" "last Monday" said Yakko. They then did the ink block test and he kept saying girls angrly Dr. SnS yelled " your obsessed with girls"" hey your the one showing me sexy pictures" said Yakko.

They finished up with and started to go home when they saw the nurse "hello nurse" said yakko and Wakko and started to chase her while Dot followed they soon lost her and started head back to the water tower when there was a flash of light and they fell through a mysterious door.

Wheel of Morality

"its that time again" said Yakko "to waste are lives" said Dot "to eat candy corn" said Wakko "no its time for todays lesson" said Yakko. "no" whined the two of them "hey come on we need to have boring educational value to this ff" Said Yakko " who came up with this" said Dot "fox and censors"said Yakko "oh we love those guys" they replied.

" Wheel of morality turn, turn, turn tell us the lesson we should learn the dark side has cookies but the light side gives you the force and a lightsaber." "that was amazing" they replied and started to run because they were being chased by the Soul Reapers.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladyevil015 Animaniacs and Bleach crossover I own nothing

Ch. 2

"Wow where are we"said Wakko

"Hm looks like an old American town in the inner city"said Yakko " like Milwaukee"

"Cool lets find Elvis in that trailer park"said Dot "yeah" said her brothers. As they were walking an alarm went off "we must be getting close" said Dot when Soi Fon appeared "hello nurse" said Yakko "who are you" said Soifon "were the Warner Siblings"said the three "your coming with me"

She brought them to the first barracks wre the other Captains were "heres the whatever these things are" "who are you" said the Head Captain

"i'm Yakko"

"I'm Wakko

"and Princess Angelina Contessa Lusia Francesca Boana Bo ( dot screams)"

"Ladies and gents Mrs. Boana Boana" joked Yakko. Wakko keeps laughing

"Thank you mr. p pop into the mc" said Dot

"ah Please I don't pop my p's" **We got a p pop on please Wakko.**

"ha" said Dot

They repeat their names "and I'm Pincess ah" cried Dot " "hello Pincess" said Yakko and Wakko. " you try it sometime" said Dot "Princess Angelina Contessa Luisa Francesca Banana Bo Fesca the 3rd" said Yakko proudly. "thank you Mr. US, Canada, Mexico, Panama Lets do this" said Dot. They introduce again and Dot messes up again and starts cursing

"Thats's my cute little sister who said that goodnight everybody" said Yakko as he looked at the Captains.

"lets wrap this up okay" said Yakko "what do you want me to do" Learn your lines" "another date with Johnny Depp" said Wakko " like your to talk" ' I can't help it if girls find me looking good". They all start arguing **Lets do this people. **This time Dot got her name right "just call me Dot" "why didn't you just say that before" yelled Soi Fon "because that my whole name" said Dot.

"well we must kill you" said HC

"you can't do that its in our contract" said Yakko. The Head Capt. Looked at it " yes it says that but why"

"we're kids show that's why characters don't die unless its a fake death" said Yakko

"fine then you will stay with squad 6, the girl goes to 13, and the other goes to 10"

"can't do that either that also in our contract" said Yakko

"yeah again why"said HC "were the warner siblings its not the same with out us together" said Yakko "fine you all go to 6".

Wheel of Morality

"Its that time again" "to make fun of the disney channel" said Dot"to make censors cry" said Wakko

"it"s time to learn todays lesson" said Yakko "no" cried the two of them "come on we need boring eduactional value to this FF" said Yakko "who came up with idea any way" asked Dot " the Govt." "oh we love the Govt." said the two

Wheel of morality turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson we should learn"

"MJ lives on in our hearts through his music" "awe I'll love that guy " said Dot

**If you have ideas for WoM or a good idea bad idea I'll use it. **


End file.
